


Relax, Pavel.  Just Let It Happen.

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Sulu is breaking in Chekov.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chekov is so naive and ham-handed, and Sulu is so worldly and nimble-fingered.

“You say that a lot of guys do this, Hikaru?” Chekov asked with skepticism as a frown crossed his young face.

“Sure, kid. Relax. You’ll soon get the hang of it.”

Sulu sounded so calm and self-assured that Chekov felt he could find the courage to continue. After all, it was Sulu who had asked him to participate! Hikaru was so experienced! How could Chekov refuse?

“I don’t know-- Ouch! That hurt!”

“Pavel. Sweetie. Just use your thimble. And keep your stitches even.”

Chekov rolled his eyes. “Needlepoint! I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to do this right!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fooled you! What were you thinking that they were doing?!  
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or story lines.


End file.
